<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My beautiful treasure by steamedxing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460591">My beautiful treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing'>steamedxing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post conquest, Pregnancy, au where the child units were born after the war ended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin is pregnant with her second child, while she and her husband have to take care of their first!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flannel | Keaton/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My beautiful treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late at night, an ominous mumbling could be heard in the trash. Even if everyone knew what it was, it was still creepy considering the time of day. It almost sounded like an incantation. Keaton had his hand on his face, sighing. He reached into the trash, revealing the source to be his own young 5 year old daughter.</p><p>“I can’t take my eyes off of you for even a second huh?”</p><p>As if to shut him up, Velouria pulls out a rotten banana peel and gives it to him. The ensuing squeal could be heard all throughout Nohr.</p><p>“There are even bugs in it! What a find!!”</p><p>“PLEASE stop digging through the trash of our citizens…” Corrin said exasperated, rubbing her stomach. “Are you going to be like this too…?” she asked the child in her body.</p><p>“Man I hope so!” Keaton responded without a hint of remorse. “We’d be unstoppable with three treasure hunters!”</p><p>“You can hunt treasure all you want, I’d never want to take that from you two, but don’t do it like… this.”</p><p>“How did you even get so far with such small legs Velouria?” He wondered aloud.</p><p>“Hm… she’s holding a beast stone.” His wife noticed.</p><p>“...Velouria, show Daddy what you did with that beast stone.”</p><p>After being put down, Velouria nodded and held it tight. She then transformed into a small beast looking creature, not unlike Keaton’s.</p><p>It was now Corrin’s turn to squeal, “I didn’t know she could do that! I wasn’t sure if she ever would be able to!!”</p><p>“Meh, I mean, I knew all along. It’s not THAT big a deal.” Despite his dismissive words, his tail betrayed him, wagging furiously.</p><p>“Oh… I thought you’d be proud…” Velouria sadly stated before transforming back.</p><p>“No no!! I’m sorry, I’m very proud Vel!”</p><p>“Yay!” Velouria hugged and nuzzled his leg.</p><p>“She already owns you huh?” Corrin asked.</p><p>“She does not! And I’m offended that you’d imply otherwise!” Once again, despite his words, Corrin could tell he didn’t mean it. Mostly because he knew she was right.</p><p>Meanwhile, Velouria had placed one last piece of trash in her bag, and threw it over her shoulder. </p><p>“Can we go home now?” She asked impatiently. Now that she had her treasures, she was ready to go back to sleep.</p><p>“Sure, right after you give that trash back. Don’t be a thief, it’s not nice to steal from people.” The last thing Corrin needed was her daughter growing up to be a criminal. It’s simple now but she was concerned it could evolve into worse things.</p><p>Velouria looks down saddened, and throws the bag back into the can. Corrin picked her up afterwards and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Velouria smiled at the compliment, and nuzzled into her Mother’s chest.</p><p>“Wonder if the kid will be able to transform too.” Keaton asked. “Probably, my wolfskin blood is just that great. Which makes sense, I'm awesome.” He needed to take every moment he possibly could to praise himself.</p><p>Corrin giggled and rolled her eyes. “I’m curious myself. Maybe we could ask Elise of Jakob. Then again, I’m not sure if even their magic could tell.”</p><p>“Not like Wolfskin and Human marriages are common. I’ve never heard of one before us, so I guess all we can do is see when it happens.”</p><p>“True, we’ll have to play it by ear. Hm… now I'm wondering if Velouria can become a dragon… actually that might be a bit much, I doubt it.”</p><p>“It’d be so cool though! We’d have dragon wolfskin babies!”</p><p>Corrin looked at her husband with such affection. He really was a charming one. “You’re such a boy. Speaking of which…” She put her hand on her stomach again. “Which would you prefer our baby to be?”</p><p>“Uh… I kinda want a son ‘cause we already have a girl. But at the same time, with how Vel is shaping up I feel like anything I could do with a boy I could do with her too.”</p><p>“True. Velouria isn’t the most feminine of daughters.”</p><p>“Feminine?” Velouria spoke up, having been listening silently the whole time. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“It just means someone who acts more like a traditional girl. So you not being feminine means you don’t, which is perfectly fine.” Corrin explained. While she considered herself a feminine lady, she wasn’t going to force her daughter to be the same.</p><p>“I see… that’s fine. I don’t want to change how I act.”</p><p>“Good, I’m happy about that.”</p><p>“I am too! Nothing wrong with being a little weird.” Keaton began. “We already stand out, so being normal is a lost cause!” Keaton said with an odd amount of enthusiasm.</p><p>“Anyway.” Corrin said changing the subject. “Are you excited to meet your baby sibling Velouria?”</p><p>“No.” She responded blunt as ever.</p><p>“Aww… why’s that?” She inquired, even if she already had an inkling of the reason.</p><p>“Because I don’t want you to forget about me.” She answered sadly. She was of course a child, so it makes sense why she’d be like this. Corrin even liked it a bit, since the day she truly gains her independence is going to be a sad one, but one she’s looking forward to all the same.</p><p>“We won’t. I promise we’ll still love you just as much once they’re born.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about that Vel! There’s enough daddy for both of you!” Keaton beamed.</p><p>“I know… but still…” Velouria had her doubts. </p><p>“You’re a wolfskin y’know?” Keaton began, a serious expression creeping onto his face. “You have to protect your pack members that are weaker than you. You’re going to be an older sister, so you know what you’ll have to do.”<br/>
“Yes Daddy…” Velouria said begrudgingly, pouting.</p><p>“I know you’ll be a great older sis.” Keaton nodded.</p><p>“I do too. You’re a sweet girl, you won’t let them or us down.” Corrin added.</p><p>Velouria looked at her parents, feeling that she should at least enjoy what time she had left. They had been talking about how the baby will be born soon. It was something she guessed she had to accept.</p>
<hr/><p>Keaton was on the chair next to Corrin bouncing. He had been through this once before with Velouria, but it was still stressful. He couldn’t afford to lose Corrin or their new child. He wasn’t a religious man, but he still was praying that things would turn out okay. To whatever deity existed out there.</p><p>“Daddy… will Mommy be alright?” Velouria asked innocently. It seems she too shared his anxiety. She’d never forgive this kid for putting her beloved mom through so much, completely unaware that she did the same.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry! Your Mom is one tough cookie, she’ll be fine!” Despite his calm persona, he was screaming on the inside.</p><p>Elise and Jakob were doing their best to make sure she was okay. She was tightly holding onto Keaton’s hand, and gave him a soft smile.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. It’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>“That’s my line…” Keaton said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.</p><p>“You worry too much.” She smiled.</p><p>Velouria pouted. It looked like her time was over. They were focusing on the new child, and she’d just be old news. They probably didn’t even remember that she’s here. She didn’t care what they told her, she refused to be concerned with the creature that was coming out of her mother’s body. That was HER mom. And HER dad. No one else’s. </p><p>After much waiting and crying, mostly from Keaton, the only sound in the room was that of their newborn son. Keaton began to cry again, and did a rather poor job of hiding it. He picked up their daughter, and she got her first look at the parasite. Corrin smiled at her, and introduced her.</p><p>“This is Kana.”</p><p>“Kana…” she parroted. She took hold of Kana’s hand, and he looked at her. As their eyes met, something inside Velouria changed. Her eyes lit up, and she gave a rare smile.</p><p>“I…” She mumbled. “I will die for my brother.”</p><p>Keaton was taken aback slightly by this declaration of love. “Please… please don’t.”</p><p>“Yes Velouria. Make sure you both stay alive.” Corrin smiled weakly, exhausted.</p><p>“I will.” Velouria nodded filled with determination. All of the malice she just had vanished without a trace. All that remained was love. “Nothing bad will happen to him. I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>“I knew you’d come around.” Corrin said, proud of her daughter. “But I’ll admit, I didn’t think it’d be mere seconds after his birth.” She looked to Keaton, and her smile faded. “We are NEVER doing this again.”</p><p>“Agreed. You really hurt my hand there.” Keaton admitted.</p><p>“...THAT’S what you’re worried about!?” Corrin exclaimed.</p><p>“Hey… Kana? I know you can’t understand me yet. But I’m telling you now, I love you. And I always will. No matter what, you can count on your big sister.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a super secret in this one shot, don't try to figure it out because unless you're in certain servers with me, you won't get it! Keaton and his family are very important characters to me, so I wanted to write something for them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>